


Take Me Away

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura would like to go traveling, someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

"I'd like to go traveling someday, to see the world, like you do. I never could, though, as long as I have Dunlath."

She looked so melancholy sitting there in the window seat, the sunset blazing a myriad of colors across her face and her chin resting pensively on a drawn-up knee. The sun turned her long, straight hair into a dark auburn halo, and for a moment, it seemed as though the light would swallow her up. Something constricted inside Kel's chest.

"Then come with me sometime," she said. "We'll go to the Yamani Islands. Your stewards could handle Dunlath for a month."

"A whole month in the Yamani Islands," Maura mused wistfully. "With brightly colored birds and pretty silk and all kinds of things I've never seen. I'd like that, I think."

Then I'll give it to you, Kel thought, and took her hand.


End file.
